Transparent Lullaby
by Keia-Marie
Summary: In the early stages of their partnership, Barnaby and Kotetsu find a way to connect with one another.


**Pairing: Barnaby/Kotetsu**

**Rating: T**

**Spoilers: If you haven't watched up to episode 9, there are some spoilers!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tiger & Bunny. I do not own the opening/ending line to this story. They belong to the Passion Pit. I am not making any profit from this story. **

**TRANSPARENT LULLABY**

_There's a place, in this world, where people like me are found by people like you._

It wasn't always like this. There had been a time in his life where Kotetsu T. Kaburagi didn't turn to alcohol for comfort. But after the devastating loss of his wife, the veteran Hero had difficulty coping with being a single parent and a grieving husband. To this day, nothing had changed. His daughter still resided in the care of his mother and he was still struggling to move on. At times, his life felt more complicated than he wanted to admit.

An elbow resting on the table, the veteran Hero propped his chin onto his hand and sipped his drink. He tried to push aside those troubling thoughts before they consumed him. It was late, and ever since Antonio left, the dreary atmosphere in the bar only added to his mood. His head in the clouds, Kotetsu let his mind wander as the room filled with blasé music.

"Hey, Wild Tiger," he sang into his glass. "Where'd ya get that cool-looking beard?"

"That's not a microphone. It's a glass. You're drunk, old man."

The veteran Hero nearly jumped out of his skin. That soft, condescending tone was _far_ too familiar. Turning around in his seat–and practically falling off in the process–Kotetsu came face-to-face with his partner and rookie Hero, Barnaby Brooks Jr.

"B-_Bunny_!" Kotetsu gawked at him with wide-eyes. "Whoa, how'd ya just appear like that? Is this some kinda NEXT ability you never told me about?" he asked in amazement.

Dismayed, Barnaby pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "It's disconcerting," he replied while adjusting his glasses.

"Huh?" Kotetsu gave his partner a confused stare. "Uh, wh-what is?"

With a refined elegance, Barnaby took a sip of his rosé wine and placed it back down on the counter. "You're a Hero, but you cannot even acknowledge when someone, your partner, no less, has taken a seat right next to you. I just sat down."

An awkward silence passed between them as Kotetsu glanced up at the ceiling and then back to Barnaby. "Um, _what_?" he asked, wondering what Barnaby was talking about.

At the thought of having to explain himself, Barnaby snapped, "Please take into consideration that _you're_ the one who invited _me _here!"

"Ah, err, Bunny!" Kotetsu tried to hush his irate partner. "C'mon now, don't be so loud. You'll disturb everyone."

While the bar was practically empty–save for a few customers–Barnaby grew silent and eyed his partner. "Well, you did invite me, did you not?"

The veteran Hero looked away and scratched his neck. The alcohol had made his memory more than a little foggy. Even so, Kotetsu knew that his partner was right. Not long after he'd been left on his own, Kotetsu had sent multiple texts to Bunny's phone, hoping that his partner would come join him for a drink.

"Oh yeah, I did do that, didn't I?" Kotetsu chuckled feeling slightly embarrassed. "Um, but now that I think about it, uh, why would I?"

The rookie NEXT let out a breath. It was exhausting talking to his partner sometimes. "Do I have to spell it out for you?" he insisted with a disgruntle expression. "You wanted to drink. However, you did not want to be on your own. That's why I'm here."

His amber eyes wide, Kotetsu faced Barnaby. In times of uncertainty, Kotetsu would normally find himself contacting his old friend and former manger, Ben Jackson. But for a reason he couldn't quite explain, Kotetsu had decided against it and contacted Bunny instead. However, he didn't think his partner would actually show. Despite the odds, Kotetsu felt incredibly pleased that Barnaby was here. It warmed his heart.

"Ah, lil' Bunny is so _cute_!" Kotetsu affectionately draped an arm around his partner.

"Hey–"

"Lookin' out for your elders," Kotetsu praised him with a big, goofy grin. "Who'd a thunk it? You really _are _a gentleman, Bunny!"

"I'm not." Barnaby coolly stated. "And the name's not Bunny either. It's Barnaby."

"Huh?" Taken aback, Kotetsu moved away and placed a finger on his chin. "Err… Bunny," Kotetsu replied, disregarding his partner's previous statement. "You mean to say, that you're not a gentleman?"

Barnaby hesitated before replying, "You're wrong in believing so."

The veteran Hero took a moment to study his sour-looking partner. It was so like Bunny to act this way around him.

"Now, now, don't be like that." Kotetsu gave Barnaby a reassuring pat on the back. "Even though you're always being a pain in my ass, sayin' how only points matter, that's not true at all. I mean, it took me some time to realize it and all… but actin' cool and distant is just your way of keepin' others at arm's length because of what you went through as a kid. But y'know, when it comes right down to it, Bunny," Kotetsu paused, choosing his words carefully. "You're all heart, a real Hero. It's the light that guides you, and what makes you, well… _you_. Always remember that."

Barnaby felt his whole body grow stiff. Those words affected him down to his very core. His attention turning back to Kotetsu, Barnaby wondered how this man could see right through him.

Out of the corner of his eye, Kotetsu noticed Barnaby's defences were down. Not wanting to miss an opportunity to bond with his partner, Kotetsu leaned in close. "Hey now," he said, his voice lowered to an audible whisper. "I'm your partner, remember? Even when times are tough, you can trust me. I'll always be on your side." Pleased with himself, Kotetsu looked away and remarked, "Ah, I think I just went and said somethin' cool again."

"That's funny." Barnaby flicked his hair back, trying to brush off the unfamiliar moment of closeness. "I don't recall when you've ever said anything remotely like it."

As Kotetsu began to complain how un-cute his partner could be at times, Barnaby drowned out the veteran Hero's voice with his own thoughts. It was unnerving how insightful his partner had been. Yet on the other hand, it _had_ felt good receiving words of encouragement from Kotetsu. They gave Barnaby a sense of comfort and the want to believe in his partner. But for now, he chose to keep quiet about it.

While stealing a glance over at Kotetsu–who was still grumbling to himself–the young Hero felt his heart swell with affection. Against his better judgement, he was beginning to feel a growing attachment towards this man.

"I think you've had enough for one night." Barnaby spoke gently, carefully removing Kotetsu's glass. "Let's go, old man. I'll escort you home."

"Bu-but, you're not the boss of me!" Kotetsu protested at having his drink taken away. "And you've barely even touched yours yet, so we can't just up and leave! It'd be a waste! Hey, B-B-_Bunny_!" he pleaded to his impassive partner. "Are ya even listening?"

Without another word spoken, Barnaby threw down some bills on the counter and made his way outside. A faint smile gracing his lips, the young Hero didn't have to look back to know that his partner was clumsily chasing after him.

-xxx-

"Ah? I'm a tellin' ya, Bunny," Kotetsu exclaimed, his arms wide. "I just bumped into it and the damn thing fell on the floor and went _boning_!"

His pace steady, the rookie Hero walked down Sternbild's empty streets, his partner lagging closely behind. "You're being unreasonable. Even in this day and age, it wouldn't be possible for a computer to make that type of noise."

"But I'm tellin' ya it did!" Kotetsu argued.

"And I told _you_," Barnaby countered, the frustration evident in his voice. "That's simply not possible."

The old man had been at it for some time now, mumbling on about the incident that had taken place at the office this morning. Due to his partner's clumsiness, the computer _had_ toppled to the ground with a rather loud crash. However, it certainly did not make the outlandish, cartoon sound effect that Kotetsu adamantly swore by.

"Hey, Bunny," Kotetsu interrupted Barnaby's thoughts. "Why're we walkin' for anyway? This sucks. You could've just given me a ride home y'know."

"I didn't want to take a chance and have you become sick in my car. And besides," Barnaby replied in all seriousness. "There's no way I'd drive yours. Anyway, you don't live too far from here, so I figured the fresh air might benefit you."

"Ah, geez," Kotetsu grumbled and scratched the back of his neck. "It's not like I would've puked anywhere or anything. And what's wrong with my vehicle anyway?"

"Never mind," Barnaby ended the conversation. He saw no point getting into another argument with the old man.

Just then, Kotetsu took a few steps ahead of Barnaby to stop and observe the night sky. In that moment of quiet reflection, Barnaby studied his partner's profile. He found the long, masculine lines of Kotetsu's body very alluring, gorgeous even. In a flash, the young Hero shook his head to clear his thoughts. It was dangerous to allow thoughts like these to continue.

"What are you doing? Don't just stand there." The moment the words escaped his lips, Barnaby felt a pang of regret. He didn't mean for them to sound so harsh.

A hand behind his head, the veteran Hero turned around and grinned sheepishly. "Ah, sorry, Bunny, this old man 'ere was just caught up in a dream," he remarked with the point of his thumb.

Puzzled, Barnaby titled his head to the side. "A dream?" His tone softened.

"Yeah, don't tell me you've never made one on a star before?" Kotetsu glanced at the sky.

His brow furrowing, Barnaby replied, "No, I haven't. And your way of thinking is incorrect. You make a wish on a star, you do not dream on one."

"Huh?" Kotetsu glanced over his shoulder. "Geez, you're so uptight!" He laughed, but Barnaby noted there was no real humour behind it.

"Hey, Bunny," Kotetsu's tone suddenly became serious. "If you could have a dream come true, any dream at all, what would it be?"

Barnaby took a step closer and answered earnestly, "For my parents to be alive and well, so the three of us could be a family again."

"Yeah," Kotetsu agreed with a nod. "My dream, it'd be the same for her." There was a brief pause before he added, "Y'know, sometimes on nights like these, I find myself wondering what's it's all for. I'd give anything to see her smile once more… to hear her laugh. Tomoe, she had such a beautiful smile."

The somber mood caught Barnaby off guard. It unnatural for someone like Kotetsu–who was normally so light-hearted–to sound so grave. He wondered if Tomoe was Kotetsu's late wife. Judging by the look on his partner's face, it seemed more than likely. But rather than question it out loud, Barnaby kept it to himself.

"Well, we're here." Kotetsu announced, stopping before the stairway to his home. "You gonna be okay getting back on your own, partner?"

"You don't need to worry about me," Barnaby replied, crossing his arms. "It's a nice night out after all."

Kotetsu smiled fondly at his partner. "Yeah, that it is, Bunny. Hey, Bunny," he said, his voice heavy in thought. "I keep thinkin' of it. Her smile, that is. After all these years, I've never stopped. Do you think it's possible, I mean after it's all said and done, that our dreams can come true?"

The silence between them made Kotetsu reconsider his words. "Ah, err, never mind! I was just–"

"It's alright. I understand. You've lost someone precious too, haven't you?" The expression his partner made told Barnaby all he needed to know. Even though years had passed, Kotetsu was still trying to come to terms with a great loss. More than anyone, Barnaby understood what that felt like.

"Her smile…" Barnaby took a step forward, keeping his gaze locked on Kotetsu. "You'll see it again. That much I'm sure of. But until that day comes, I hope you'll continue being a Hero."

His eyes wide, the veteran Hero felt the tears well up. Those words resonated deep within his heart. "Ah, geez, this old man here is so lame." Kotetsu removed his cap, concealing his face as he wiped away a tear. "I must've got somethin' in my eye just now." He tried to laugh it off.

A lump caught in his throat, Barnaby knew it was a lie. But could only stand there, silently watching Kotetsu attempt to hide his pain. Although he wanted to reach out to him, the young Hero simply could not voice the words.

"Hey," Barnaby broke the silence, wavering slightly before taking a step back. "Are you going to be alright?"

Slightly embarrassed, Kotetsu took a moment to fix his hat and readjust his tie. "Uh, yeah, you bet, partner. I'm a Hero after all."

With the nod of his head, the young Hero turned around and began to make his way back home. He knew his partner would be fine. If fate had brought them together, then Barnaby wouldn't fight it anymore. Slowly but surely, he was growing accustomed to having Kotetsu in his life.

The night fading away like a distant star, Kotetsu T. Kaburagi watched his partner until he could no longer see his silhouette. For the first time since their fateful encounter, the veteran Hero was glad to have met someone like Barnaby. His partner was capable of making him feel things he hadn't felt in a long time. They both lost something precious. In time, they would find something precious within each other and begin to move on with their lives. But for now, the Heroes' would stay as they were. On a night where they both seemed so transparent, they walked away with a smile neither one would see.

_Even on the darkest of nights, a star can shine brightly to help lead your way. Out there, there's a place, in this world, where people like me are found by people like you. _

**THE END**

**Holy, it's been ages since I've posted anything new! But between a busy schedule and writer's block, I don't know where I found the time. :3 And I was _really_ apprehensive in posting this, as it hasn't been beta'd. For me, Tiger & Bunny was more than just a superhero mecha, but about two people overcoming obstacles and moving on. And while I do ship Tiger and Bunny **_**hard**_**, it's my belief that Kotetsu will always love his wife. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed my story. :) ****Oh, and while it may be a little premature in saying so, I'd like to wish everyone a Happy Christmas! Lot's of love, peace and happiness in the New Year, cheers!**

**THANKS FOR READING!**


End file.
